


The Song Teller

by River_Tiger



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Conversations, First Kiss, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pining, don't drink to forget kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Tiger/pseuds/River_Tiger
Summary: After being rejected by Rian, Gurjin has an intimate conversation with the Spriton song teller that's been keeping an eye on him.
Relationships: Gurjin/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Song Teller

**Author's Note:**

> Less angsty than "a moment alone". Actual fluff this time.  
THIS IS NOT PART ONE. THIS IS PART TWO, IT IS A GLITCH IN AO3

It had been a week since Gurjin’s spirit was destroyed by Rian’s rejection. He was drifting farther from himself, and the Gelfling race was drifting nearer to war. Gurjin was shattered. Only battle and a broken heart were on his mind. He didn’t take notice of anything. Unless that thing was the young Spriton boy that always seem fascinated by him.  
Soon enough, Kylan was always the first to greet him in the morning, and the last to bid him goodnight. Every day since the first battle, this was expected. Come to think of it, Kylan always had an eye on him since they met. And it was making Gurjin suspicious.  
The next time Gurjin saw the young Spriton song teller was late in the night near the small fire Kylan had made for himself at the edge of the village. Rian had offered him his home, but he settled for a little tent. Kylan was playing his flute, and though he was quiet, he provided a gentle song for the rest of the Stonewood to fall asleep to. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be in a trance. Gurjin took this opportunity to sit beside him, trying not to be a disturbance.  
It was a few minutes before Kylan stopped playing and rested the flute in his lap. Gurjin smiled gently. Kylan had noticed him as soon as he sat down, but he said nothing.  
“That was lovely,” Gurjin muttered. Kylan didn’t move.  
“My mother would play that song for me every night. I play it whenever I feel alone. Reminds me of her.” Gurjin nodded and looked at the dancing fire. The chitters and chirps of the creatures of Stone-in-the-Wood were the only noise breaking the silence between them.  
“I really miss her, sometimes,” Kylan spoke up. His voice was low and tearful. “She died when I was just a young childling, I hardly remember her at all. But I miss her.” Gurjin couldn’t relate to him. He had his mother and his five sisters. He was technically a prince. He had his friends. Kylan, however, had nothing.  
“I’m sorry,” Gurjin said. He didn’t know what else to say Kylan only sat on his legs and looked into the fire.  
“It’s alright,” Kylan responded. “It’s not your fault.” Gurjin was quiet. He could tell Kylan was hurting, just like him. It was a different kind of pain, but it was a pain nonetheless.  
“I know it’s wrong to think, but I felt fantastic watching the Hunter turn to dust.” Gurjin looked at him and smiled.  
“That’s not wrong to think at all.” He assured him. “That Skeksis killed your family. I would be concerned if you didn’t want him to die.” Kylan still didn’t look at him, but merely nodded.  
“I do feel terrible for his counterpart, though.” He muttered. “He sacrificed himself to make sure the Hunter couldn’t hurt anyone else. Never in a million trine would I have wanted someone like him to die.”  
“Sacrifices need to be made, Kylan. That’s war.” Kylan glanced at him. Gurjin’s heart plummeted when he noticed. He knew that look. That was the look Gurjin himself would give Rian too regularly. Kylan sighed.  
“This is really, war, huh?” He reputed. “And I can hardly swing a sword.” Gurjin smiled again and move a little bit closer to Kylan.  
“You don’t need to be trained to be a warrior. It’s not about experience. It’s about the strength of your heart.”  
Gurjin didn’t know much about the Spriton gelfling. He knew he was a few trine younger than him, and that he was born of a Spriton mother and a Stonewood father. He knew his parents were killed and that he grew up in Sami Thicket. He knew he was friends with Naia and he had come to rescue him. He didn’t know who raised him. He didn’t know of any siblings or pets. What he did know was that he sang to his people and played enchanting songs in the night. He knew that he was no weak childling. He had the heart of a warrior that Thra needed in this war. He knew that Kylan had the potential to help save Thra from Skeksis' reign. Kylan chuckled.  
“You still have a better chance in battle than I do. I can’t expect anyone to be surprised if I lost my fight.” Gurjin’s brow furrowed.  
“You need to stop thinking like that.” He shifted closer once more and removed his flask from his belt, offering it to Kylan. Kylan hesitated for a moment before taking it. Obviously trying to impress Gurjin, he swiftly removed the cork and threw his head back, taking more than a mouthful. Kylan immediately coughed, spitting out all the alcohol he had just taken. Gurjin was grateful they were at the edge of the village. Had they not been, they would have gotten complaints about Kylan’s coughing and his own howling laughter. It took a few moments for Kylan to stop choking on the contents of Gurjin’s flask.  
“‘S not funny!” He snapped. Gurjin was still giggling.  
“I’m sorry. It was just cute.” He could see Kylan’s face drop. Kylan face flushed as he looked away, handing Gurjin his flask back. That was two. Two things that Gurjin would always do. He didn’t know Kylan for as long as he knew Rian, but surely his next test would be a habit for many other gelfling.  
“It’s not cute. I could have died.” Kylan argued, half-joking. “That stuff really is terrible. How can you drink that?” Gurjin looked into the fire.  
“Half for the fun,” he began, “half to ease the pain.” Kylan whipped his head to look at him. Gurkin couldn’t lie. He hated being a castle guard. While he had Naia, he was missing the rest of his family. His little sisters, his mother. He was away from them for far too long. Kylan turned his entire body to face Gurjin and set his flute on the ground beside him. Gurjin clipped his flack back onto his belt, next to his left scabbard after taking a swig of it himself. It was nearly empty.  
“Pain?” Kylan inquired. Gurjin nodded softly as his lips tightened to a line.  
“You miss your family. So do I. I have nobody out here.” he rested his hand between himself and Kylan. Moment of truth. “That’s something we have in common.” Kylan’s copper eyes glowed in the fire as he moved even closer, placing his hand on Gurjin’s.  
“I’m here if that helps.” Gurjin didn’t move his head, but he did side-eye the young Spriton. He was certainly cute, he had to admit. Beautiful freckled skin, neat black hair, the heart of gold. Maybe he could be there, too. Gurjin turned his head slowly, lifting his free hand.  
“Yeah,” he muttered, moving his hand to the much shorter Gelfling’s jaw. “I guess you are.”  
Kylan didn’t exactly lean into the kiss, but he didn’t draw away either. Gurjin could taste the spilled alcohol that remained on his lips and smiled against them. Pulling away, he noted that Kylan’s eyes remained wide open.  
“I, uh,” the Spriton stumbled over his words.  
“What’s the matter?” Gurjin smirked. “Was it that bad?” Kylan pulled his hand away from Gurjin’s and turned away. Even in the low light, Kylan was violently blushing beneath all those freckles.  
“I wouldn’t know,” Kylan said quietly. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Gurjin smiled and turned his body back towards the fire. Kylan did the same, picking his flute back up and resting it in his lap.  
“How did you know?” Kylan asked. Gurjin shrugged.  
“It’s easy to pick up on some things when you’ve been doing it yourself for so long.”  
“I thought you would never notice.” Gurjin smiled and nudged into Kylan’s side.  
“Are you glad I did?” He asked.  
Without warning, Kylan hopped up onto his knees to face Gurjin, swiftly taking his face in his hands and kissing him again. Gurjin was taken by surprise by Kylan’s sudden assertion but kissed him back anyway. He nearly laughed at how obviously inexperienced Kylan was. It wasn’t long until Gurjin’s hands were wandering the Spriton’s back, trying to bring them closer together. He even fell over in the process, now on his back, Kylan feeling like nothing on top of him. Eventually, Kylan drew back to catch his breath.  
“Yeah,” he finally answered, “I am.” Gurjin smiled up at him, looking at his deep eyes that looked like copper in the firelight.  
“Good.”  
Kylan stood up, holding his hand out to the Drenchen he was finally taller than. Gurjin took it, and despite him doing most of the work, he let Kylan “help” pull him up.  
“Well, that was fun,” Kylan mumbled.  
“You’re damn right about that.” Gurjin chuckled back. Kylan bent over to pick up his flute, not having realized it had fallen. Gurjin would have been lying if he said he hadn’t sneaked a glance at his rear. Once standing straight again, Kylan put his hands behind his back and looked up at the tall gelfling before him.  
“What do you say we, uh,” He started “Make that a regular thing?” Gurjin smiled softly again, this time full of affection and leaned down to kiss Kylan on the cheek.  
“I’d like that.” he purred. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Kylan nodded as Gurjin turned around, making his way to his own spot he had made in the middle of the village.


End file.
